


never my love

by milfbyers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfbyers/pseuds/milfbyers
Summary: karen asks joyce to dance at joyce's wedding.
Relationships: Joyce Byers/Karen Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	never my love

**Author's Note:**

> the song karen and joyce dance to is 'never my love' by the association so if you want to listen to that while you read, have at it.

the wind blew at the hem of the dress tickling her ankles. her hands were digging, hunting in her purse for her pack of cigarettes. karen only brought them out for special occasions and she figured being at the wedding of the woman she’s still in love with was one of them. her fingers grasped the familiar casing and she pulled them out from the bottom of her bag. she was in the middle of staining one with lipstick as she lit it when a voice interrupted her. ‘mind if i bum one off of you?’

karen sucked in a breath through her teeth when she heard the voice she would recognize anywhere. her eyes lingered too long on the white dress clinging to joyce’s hips and the smudged lipstick from one too many kisses with her new husband. but, as always, joyce looked beautiful. she possessed the untouchable beauty of a frightful deer caught in the headlights. she tried to smile when karen’s eyes finally trailed up to meet hers. it was a failed attempt, one of many that night for joyce. karen could’ve sworn she found regret hiding in joyce’s eyes but she wouldn't let karen look long enough to get an answer. she never did.

‘yeah, of course, joyce’ karen’s voice was strained as she pulled another cigarette out of the case. their fingers brushed as joyce took the offered cigarette and karen could’ve sworn she heard joyce gasp. but it was lost in the howling of the wind that pulled at the strands falling out of joyce’s up-do. ‘thanks’ her voice is barely above a whisper and karen holds out her lighter for joyce to use. they fall into a silence. it isn’t comfortable nor is it awkward. it just is. the dance floor seems years away but karen can still hear the music filtering out onto the balcony.

the next song is slow and loving. the name of the song sat on the tip of karen’s tongue. she was trying to remember it when joyce mumbled, ‘i hate this song… i bet lonnie made the dj play it.’ karen snorted and turned to face joyce entirely for the first time that night. before she could stop herself, she was teasing, ‘well, we could really get to him… if you would dance with me?’ joyce’s eyes lit up, ‘yes, of course’

the two of them fit together with unforgotten ease. they were hip to hip, eye to eye, heart to heart. it was as if parts of their souls would always be tied together. no matter the circumstance, through heaven and hell. she would know joyce and joyce would know her. they were never lost because the other would always be holding the compass. together, unknowingly and knowingly all at the same time. they would be in sync until their last breath.

‘you look beautiful’ karen whispered. her hands were holding the fabric bunched at joyce’s hips. joyce’s hands were lost in the curls at the nape of karen’s neck and her fingers were twirling the shorter pieces absentmindedly. karen’s entire body seemed to stop moving when she felt the tacky consistency of joyce’s lipstick staining the skin of her neck before she said, ‘not as beautiful as you, karen. you know i always think you’re the most beautiful woman in the room.’

the music kept playing and joyce kept swaying but karen was almost standing still, lost in thought. ‘don’t lie to me, horowitz. i can see right through you.’ joyce let out an airy laugh. one that was more mocking than cheerful. ‘then you would know that the only lie i said tonight was ‘i do’.’ karen had completely stopped moving by then and the song was beginning to end. much like the moment right in front of her.

joyce held eye contact with karen for a second longer before she pressed her mouth against karen’s. it was quick and she was moving away before karen could open her mouth to invite joyce’s to stay with hers a little longer. ‘joyce-’ karen breathed out, her eyes still closed. ‘shh, not tonight. not now.’ joyce cupped karen’s face with her hand gently, ‘i’ll see you soon.’ the promise felt empty but it didn’t stop karen’s heart from picking up the pace again. when karen opened her eyes, joyce was slipping back inside the venue.

she watched her through the window. joyce stood for a second with her hand over her mouth. but karen watched her slip back into her act, her starring role. her shoulders were straightened and she was flashing every guest an award winning smile as she searched for her husband in the crowd. her hand touched joyce’s lipstick that lingered on her neck. karen lit another cigarette to get rid of joyce’s perfume that lingered in her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! wedding angst is always on my mind and i finally wrote about one of my favorite plots. i hope you liked it <3


End file.
